De repente
by BlanMa
Summary: Apareció como se fue hace 9 años, de repente, para cambiar nuevamente mi vida. KiKasa
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿que tal todo?

Estooo.. se que tengo que acabar otra historia y todo eso pero no se como continuar w

Esta idea me rondaba por la cabeza hace muuucho y bueno explico un poco :

Han pasado diez años desde que pasó todo lo de kuroko no basket, kise sigue siendo un modelo de éxito, el pasado de kasamatsu se revelará luego :P

ADVERTENCIAS!: Kuroko no basket le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, puede haber OoC (lo siento). Soy catalana y la v y la b me cuestan mucho (muchas palabras que se escriben con b en catalán con v). Seguro que faltan acentos. En resumen faltas de ortografía (sorry si duelen a la vista) Kikasa si no os gusta esta pareja no hace falta que os lo leáis :)

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Entré en el garito. El suelo estaba pegajoso y el local lleno de gente, no se que clase de grupo seria el que tocaba esa noche pero tenían bastantes fans. Busqué con la mirada a mis ex-compañeros de equipo en kaijou, me encontré a un Moriyama enfadado que me gritó solo acercarme, según él le había prometido que traería a algunas de mis fans. La discusión terminó cuando un chico bajito de unos 25 años de edad, castaño, con el pelo liso y vestido de forma extravagante salió al escenario micrófono en mano gritando incongruencias al llegar al centro gritó:

-¡Hola gente somos Trid*!.

Eso fue lo último que escuché, mientras veía aparecer a una cara conocida. Esa persona que revolucionó mi mundo y me dejó algunas lesiones menores en la espalda. Apareció como se fue hace 9 años, de repente. Llevaba una camisa azul abierta con una camiseta blanca debajo, unos tejanos y unas zapatillas también azules. Bajo la luz de los focos parecía un ángel. Sus manos moviéndose por los trastes de la guitarra con gran habilidad. Fijándome en Yukio el concierto terminó sin escuchar ni una nota.

Con el show acabado los del grupo salieron a saludar. extraño no ser el centro de atención, algunas chicas se giran y murmuran, pero nadie se acerca, bueno casi nadie, hasta que el cantante ha decidido venir hacia el lugar donde estábamos.

-Waaah! ¡Sigues aquí! Jajajaja pensaba que era una ilusión o algo, ¡pero es verdad, Kise Ryouta está aquí!-gritó como muchas de mis fans habían hecho antes- jajaja es increíble, ¿y que hace alguien como tú en un concierto en un pub tan sucio?, ¿puedo hacerme una foto contigo?- El chico parecía bastante, por no decir muy, nervioso. De cerca era mas bajito de lo que parecía ahí en el escenario, ojos verdes, llevaba ropas extrañas hasta diría que indescriptibles que le hacían parecer un niño, su forma de comportarse no ayudaba, sacó el teléfono y hizo la foto, junto a un montón de chicas que se arremolinaban a nuestro alrededor.

-Un placer conocerte-dije y me giré hacia mis ex-compañeros de equipo y hablé.-¿nos vamos?

-¡OYE! ¡Me llamo Nate y si buscáis a Yuki seguramente se irá dentro de nada si no se ha ido ya!-Gritó con un japonés fluido cuando estábamos saliendo así que fui hacia la entrada, espera, le ha llamado ¡¿Yuki?! Tranquilo Ryouta no te preocupes Kasamatsu-san no es de esos, bueno cuando estaba en secundaria salimos un tiempo... mierda ¿y si están saliendo?,eso seria horrible, espera, ¿y porque?, no es que estemos saliendo ni nada, o puede ser que sigo enamorado...y cómo no estarlo, es tan genial, solo verlo en ese escenario ha llenado el vacío de todos estos años de soledad y aburrimiento. Y con eso en mente llegué a la salida allí nos encontramos a Kasamatsu-san guardando su guitarra en el coche.

-¡Moriyama idiota!- Gritó- te dije que no se lo dijeras a dije y vas y traes a todo el equipo al concierto

- Es que hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos todos.- habló el mencionado

-¡Kasamatsu-san te he deci(r) que has estado genial!- dijo Hayakawa con sus característicos gritos

-¡Idiota! ¿Sabes la hora que es? Quieres parar de gritar – susurró y le dio un pequeño golpe en el costado. Luego me miró y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Mis ex-compañeros se fueron yendo hasta que solo quedamos Yukio y yo. Miré el reloj, la una, pero si hace nada que solo eran las once, ¿desde cuando el tiempo pasaba tan rápido?

-Sube- dijo cortante

-n..no ya iré a pie...-dije deseando meterme en ese coche, era oscuro y hacía frio, pero la incomodidad me podía

-Quieres subir, te mueres de ganas, se te nota en la cara- Le miré fijamente- no te hagas de rogar, si arranco te quedas solo- dijo subiendo en el coche.

-Eres muuuy maloo senpai...-Lloriqueé. De repente note mi cara ardiendo, ¿por que había dicho eso?

Una mirada triste se alojó en sus ojos:

-Hace casi diez años que no soy tu senpai- dijo con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios- Sube ya, no es hora de que un modelo famoso vaya por la calle- dijo en tono de burla.

Mientras le sacaba la lengua subí al coche, lo peor fue que me golpeé la cabeza y me mordí la lengua. Las lagrimas me caían mientras Yukio se reía.

-Pensé que habías madurado. Dijo entre risas- pero no has cambiado nada

Genial, la primera vez que le veo en ocho años y me pasa esto, de perdidos al río, voy a actuar como antes.

-Jooo... me he echo daño y tu te ríes, eres de lo peor...- hablé yo mientras soltaba un par de lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Ya, ya soy un monstruo- me dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y arrancó el coche.

Silencio

Un incomodo silencio que reflejaba una tensión que se podía cortar con cuchillo. A el también parecía ponerle nervioso así que puso música.  
Siguió conduciendo un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Donde vives...?-susurró.

* * *

*Nombre puesto al azar XD

Me cuesta hacer capítulos largos

Y hasta aqui el primer capítulo de esta historia~

Espero que os guste :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bueno, me explico, este capitulo lo iba a subir el sabado 8 y no lo he echo por distintos y variados motivos uno de ellos es que mi ordenador colapsó y estoy con la tablet de mi padre

Kuroko no basket no me pertenece, si lo hubiese escrito yo no sería tan guay. kikasa (kise x kasamatsu) en plan romanticón, no mucho por que siempre se me da fatal. y muuuuuuuuuuchos errores ortográficos

y ahora a lo que interesa, la historia.

* * *

-Aah... vives muy cerca de mí- dijo Kasamatsu sorprendido.

-Pero..si no nos hemos visto nunca -Respondí a una pregunta nunca hecha. El suspiró y se explicó:

-Claro, idiota, es que me acabo de mudar, por cierto... ¿te importa que vaya a un sitio antes?

-Claro que no, y aunque me importase harías lo que te de la gana, conduces tu.

Paró delante deuna casa, su antigua casa, la de sus padres, esa en la que pasamos buenos momentos juntos antes de que fuese a la universidad. parecía que fuera a tardar, así que cotilleé su coche. Era viejo, pero cuidado. En la oscuridad lo que mas destacab era la funda de la guitarra pero otras cosas como una sillita de esas par niños se podían apreciar. ¿Eso quería decir que senpai tiene un hijo? Y... que lo ha echo... con una... ¿CHICA? Tan pronto la idea cruzó por la cabeza me dieron ganas de reírme, estoy hablando de Kasamatsu Yukio, el que le tiene miedo a las mujeres, es imposible que haya hablado con una y aún menos verla desnuda. Pero me equivoqué, ahí estaba él, con una copia suya en femenino en brazos, la niña llevaba un pijama rosa con mariposas azules.

No pregunté, si él quisiera lo explicaría. Así que cuando metió a la niña en la sillita volvió otra vez el silencio. Y esta vez algo me decía que no habría música.

-Conocí a su madre en la universidad...

-N...no hace falta que me lo expliques- Aunque si insistes no me negaré. Lo último lo pensé.

-Papá...- Se escuchó a mis espaldas.

-Ya casi llegamos Kaya-dijo Kasamatsu. A la niña pareció bastarle.

-¿Mamá volverá?-preguntó Kaya

-No es momento para hablar de eso cariño…-Le contestó a la niña y parece que eso la calmó. Ya estábamos cerca de casa cuando me habló:

-¿No te importa que te deje aquí no?

Negué con la cabeza, estaba muy cerca, y no me importaba andar. Salí del coche y esperé que el hiciera lo mismo para despedirme. Al salir del coche Yukio fue a buscar su guitarra y se la colgó en la espalda, luego se fijó en mí

-A…Adiós…

-Hasta otra…-Cuando acabó de hablar me giré y empecé a andar. Llegué a casa eran las 2:30. La oscuridad me dio la bienvenida así que me fui a la ducha antes de ir a la cama.

Se me hicieron las 3:00

Las 3:30

4:00 sin dormir. Así hasta las seis que decidí dejar de fingir y salir de la cama.

-Aaaah… menudas ojeras. – Pensé mientras me miraba en el espejo.- Suerte que hoy no trabajo.

Suspiré e intenté lo imposible para disimular las marcas bajo mis ojos, me pasé como un par de horas intentándolo. Y cuando lo dejé por imposible me dirigí a desayunar. Pero mi despensa no tenía los mismos planes que yo. ¿El día podía empeorar?

La respuesta sonó con el timbre de la puerta:

-¡Ryou-nii abre!- Mi hermana pequeña llamaba a la puerta.

-¡Sabes, sabes! Onee-chan volverá a Tokio.

Hace años que no veo a mi hermana mayor…

Ella me miró con sus ojos ámbar, idénticos a los míos sonrió y me dijo:

-Aún no has desayunado, ¿verdad?-Antes de dejarme hablar lo hizo ella- ¡vamos a desayunar!-Y me arrastró hacia fuera.-Hace poco encontré un sitio bastante bueno aquí cerca, ¡te va encantar!

El sitio era una pequeña cafetería, a primera vista normal. Al entrar un chico bastante bajo, aproximadamente de mi edad me nos dio la bienvenida. El muchacho me sonaba mucho.

-¡BIENVENIDOS!- Gritó- ¿mesa para dos?- ambos asentimos, y él, con una enorme sonrisa, nos guio hasta nuestra mesa.- pasen por aquí por favor nos sentó en una mesa de madera redonda y las sillas, también, de madera. Nos tomaron nota. Después de eso mi hermana fue la primera en hablar:

-¿Has visto que monada de lugar? Lo descubrí hace poco cuando me echaste de tu casa- e infló las mejillas- sabes, el camarero es cantante, en un grupo bastante guay, ayer tenían un concierto, no pude ir. El grupo, creo que era….

-Trid, el grupo en el que canto se llama Trid.-sonrió- aquí tienen, un café con leche para la señorita. Una macedonia y un té para el señor- que aproveche. Por cierto, ¿Encontraste a Yuki?- asentí- Me alegro- Agregó una sonrisa enorme. Mi hermana me miró con cara de asesina. Y luego sonó una campanita que indicaba la llegada de alguien. Nate se giró i volvió a gritar, esta vez más bajo:

-¡Bienvenidos! Aaah si es Kaya-chan.

-H…Hola, Nate-habló la niña que parecía incómoda.

-¿Quieres bajar la voz? Molestas a los otros clientes.

-P…p…pero si no hay nadie-supongo que miraron hacia aquí porque después añadió – bueno sí aquellos dos, los hermanos Kise

-Aaah…-Kasamatsu suspiró- no señales, es de mala educación.

-Vale, vale culpa mía, ¿te sientas donde siempre? Voy a avisar a mi madre.

Yukio se sentó en una mesa casi escondida, pero no lo suficiente para que yo no pudiese apartar la vista de su figura, cuando llegó Nate, sacó unas hojas, supongo que partituras. Un golpe en la pierna me despertó de la ensoñación.

-L…Lo… Lo siento…-dijo una niña con lágrimas en los ojos. El pelo negro, ojos tan azules como lo de su padre. Era clavada a Kasamatsu, bueno, excepto por sus pequeñas coletas.

-Ya, ya tranquila pequeña-le dije acariciando su cabecita.-Vamos con papá, ¿vale?- y de la mano la llevé con su padre, pero no me libré de las burlas de mí hermana.

-Jajaja Ryou-nii, te pega llevar de la mano a un niño, cuando me darás un sobrino.-Entre burlas me dirigí hasta donde estaba Kasamatsu que solo acercarme dejó de hablar con Nate.

-Alguien ha chocado conmigo, por cierto…hola- Y le di mi mejor sonrisa de modelo. Él no me hizo ni caso, cogió a la niña en brazos y habló:

-¿Estás bien cariño?- le besó en la mejilla, la niña asintió denotando que estaba bien- Muy bien, ¿no te has hecho daño?-y luego me miró- Siento que te haya molestado- Incómodo

-N…no ha sido nada… no molesta- y acaricié la cabecita a la niña. Y volvía la incomodidad, mierda. Para empeorarlo Nate se llevó a la niña con un:

-Kaya-chan, ¿vamos a jugar?- y se escaparon ambos.

-Esto…-rompí aquel silencio, la incomodidad seguía ahí

-Bueno…- añadió él contribuyendo a la incomodidad. Miré hacia donde estaban jugando, y se les había unido mi hermana, lo que me dio una idea de lo que hablar.

-Es una gran niña- añadí a lo que él suspiro y me contestó

-Siii… suerte que no se parece a su madre…-Otra vez el tema de la madre, cada vez me intrigaba más.

Esto…-me repetí, pero es que no sabía de qué hablar, y abandonar me parecía de cobardes, una idea se me ocurrió.-M…me alegro mucho de volver a verte, ayer se me olvidó.-Y le enseñé mi mejor sonrisa, otra vez y esta vez… ¿Lo vi sonrojarse? Se ha vuelto más adorable todavía. Otra idea se cruzó por mi mente- m… ¿me darías tu teléfono?- La cara de Yukio fue épica, y en seguida lo aclaré- e…es para mantener el contacto

-C…claro… déjame el móvil- se lo tendí y el me tendió el suyo- Ya está.

Volvió tras esto el silencio incómodo.

-Papi… quiero mumo-hizo Kaya su aparición. Se calló un segundo pero añadió-Por favor…

-Vale, Kaya, ve a pedirle al tío Nate- y la niña se fue.

-Esto… bueno… me voy, mi hermana debe de estar esperándome.- Las mejillas me quemaban-Ha…hablamos luego

Y huí, arrastré a mi hermana y dejé un fajo de billetes en la mesa. Mientras salía del establecimiento oí un:

-¡Vuelva pronto!

-Ryou-nii sueltaaa, me haces dañoo- Mí hermana se intentaba escapar, así que la solté y la miré a la cara.- waah, Ryouta, pareces un tomate-y soltó un par de carcajadas

- Me voy a casa, haz tú lo mismo.

-Eh… pero Ryou- la interrumpí

-En serio, no estoy de humor-y la dejé allí.

Al llegar me tiré en la cama ¿Cómo pude llegar a ser tan idiota?

Ojalá la tierra me tragase… Con eso en mente me quedé dormido. Me despertó el teléfono. Una llamada de … oh, genial, del señor absoluto contesté:

-Ryouta-Le corté solo acabar de decir mi nombre.

-Lo siento Akashicchi, no me encuentro bien, hablamos otro día.– Y colgué temiendo por la vida.

Ahora un mensaje, lo que faltaba…

Sería de Akashi, o de una fan… suspirando cogí el móvil. Me sorprendió que no fuese ninguno de los dos, era… de ¿Kasamatsu? Lo abrí inmediatamente y el contenido me sorprendió:

"Siento mucho lo que pasó… te he echado de menos, mucho, más de lo que puedas imaginar, nunca he podido dejar de quererte y menos olvidarte. Ni siquiera estando con la madre de Kaya.

Al verte ayer en el concierto mi corazón se desbocó. Pero me cuesta mucho hablarte por lo que pasó. Verte me avergüenza tanto que no puedo abrir la boca."

Esto no concordaba con su forma de ser…así que le contesté:

"No sé quién eres pero tienes secuestrado a Yukio.

Él no diría nada tan cursi, el es más de un te quiero idiota"

Al acabar de enviar esto, ni un segundo después , otro mensaje de senpai:

"Hey, lo siento, ha sido culpa de Nate que me ha cogido el móvil. Olvida lo que acabas de leer."

Sonreí a la pantalla, ese era el Kasamatsu al que conocía. Así que contesté a su mensaje con:

"Yo también te he echado de menos Kasamatsu-san \(*▼*)/"

No hubo contestación y yo seguía con la sonrisa boba en la cara. En mis momentos de ensoñación llamaron a la puerta. Intenté no contestar pero desde fuera escuché:

-Ryouta abre, sé que estás ahí- Era Akashi, su insistencia no tenía límites .

-Y…ya voy… ¿Akashicchi?-Dije asustado, pues no le había dicho a NADIE, excepto a mi familia y ayer a Kasamatsu donde vivía. Además le acababa de colgar.

Abrí con miedo a la muerte y me asaltó una variedad de colores me asaltó a la vista.

-¿H…hola?-Fue lo único que conseguí pronunciar.

-Yo, Kise-dijo Aomine entrando en casa

-Aomine que descortesía de tu parte entrar sin permiso nanodayo- Habló Midorima entrando.

-¡Kise-kun!-Momoi me abrazó

-Siento que Aomine-kun y Midorima-kun hayan entrado sin permiso.-Kuroko se disculpó por ambos haciendo que reparase en su presencia.

-P…pasad por favor- fui capaz de pronunciar aún en mi asombro.

-Con permiso-dijeron al unísono.

-Perdón por el desorden…

Midorima llevaba un pastel… caí que hace poco que fue el cumple de Tetsuya. Creo que el día en cuestión lo felicité. Hoy íbamos a celebrarlo, bebí hasta hartarme. Me quedé dormido en el sofá.

La mañana siguiente me despertó otra vez el móvil, cada vez estaba más convencido de tirarlo por la ventana. La cabeza me iba a estallar, ¿Pero cuánto bebí anoche?

Cogí el teléfono. Era un mensaje de Kasamatsu. Lo leí:

"Muérete imbécil, y espero que sea una muerte lenta y dolorosa"

* * *

Asdasdasd pos eso este es el segundo capítulo estoo... gracias por esperar. Como ya he contado llevo ya 4 días intentando subir esto y ¡por fin!

Annie Thompson: gracias (/.\\\). Ya se ha enseñado algo de su pasado.

Bueno, Gracias por leer, si comentáis me alegraré muuucho.

Sayonara~


End file.
